


Will That Be All?

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Fictober 2018 [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Character Study, Developing Relationship, F/M, short scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: The many times in Riza's life she's asked "Will that be all?"





	Will That Be All?

1.

Riza was quiet when she set the dishes in her father’s study. He was busy with lessons. His student was just a few years older than her. Roy Mustang was a strange boy, more focused on his alchemy than the girls in town.

“Will that be all, Father?” she asked softly, trying not to disrupt their lessons.

“Yes Riza. Thank you.”

She nodded her head and slowly backed out of the room. She could feel Roy’s eyes on her as she moved. It was strange.

 

2.

Riza set her rifle down, her whole body trembling with the exertion of the exam. There was a low whistle behind her. “Damn, Hawkeye. You’re a good shot.”

“Thank you, Sir.” She saluted, her body relaxing to attention, her rifle shouldered. “Will that be all?”

“Yeah, yeah. You’re dismissed. Hit the mess hall, Cadet.” 

Riza nodded and walked off to get some food. The shooting test had taken longer than she’d expected and her stomach was growling.

 

3.

She was quiet as she looked out over the desert sands. Somewhere beyond them, the Ishvallans were massing for an attack. She was the first line of defense. Behind her, there were foot soldiers, snipers, and of course, the State Alchemists. Roy Mustang was there, gloves emblazoned with her father’s circles.

“Hawkeye, how’re you holding up?”

Riza looked up into the kind, green eyes of Maes Hughes, her direct superior. She blinked a few times, nodding quietly. “I-I’m fine, Sir. A bit tired, a bit hungry. But I’m fine.”

“Go take a break, Hawkeye. We can cover it for a few hours. You need some sleep.”

“I’m fine, Sir.”

“That’s an order, Cadet.”

Riza gave a tired salute. “Is that all, Sir?”

“Yeah. Go get some shut-eye. We’ll still be here when you come back.”

 

4.

“You understand what this position entails? That I’m trusting you to watch my back?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“And you understand that it’s your job to keep me on my chosen path?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Welcome aboard, Hawkeye. It’s good to see you.”

She nodded. “Will that be all, Sir?”

“Yes. You’re dismissed.”

 

5.

“Just stay safe out there, alright? You won’t have any of us to protect you, and I’d hate for you to get hurt. Just because he suspects doesn’t mean he knows.”

“Riza, I’ll be fine.”

“Please, Sir. Scar is still out there and I won’t be around to save you when he comes after you and you  _ know _ he will.”

“I’ll be  _ fine _ . You worry too much. What would my aunt say if I didn’t keep myself safe?”

“What would your  _ adjutant _ say?”

“Right, right. You’re more important I know.” He cupped her face. “I’ll stay safe.”

Riza smiled softly. “And please don’t forget your paperwork, Sir.”

“Always a slave driver…”

“If that’s all, Sir?”

Roy sighed, his heart falling. “You’re… dismissed, Riza. But you be safe too.”

“Always.”

 

6.

“You have one more task today. Don’t die.”

They saluted. Riza was the only one to speak up. “Is that all, Sir?”

“Yes. We get through this, we’ll be at the start of a new age.”

 

7.

Things were settling down. The world was slowly returning to normal. The government had revealed as much of the happenings of the Promised Day to the civilian population as they could. Riza had returned to her position at the side of Brigadier General Mustang. She had even received a small promotion, up to Captain.

She took the last stack of paperwork from his desk, ready to file it in the morning. “You should go home and get some rest, Sir.”

“There’s still a lot of work left to do, Captain. You’re free to leave.”

“And let you slack off on your paperwork?”

“Riza. Go home. Get some rest. You’ve been pulling weeks as long as mine.”

“Will that be all, Sir?”

Roy paused. “Actually, there’s one more thing I have to ask of you, Captain Hawkeye. Fuhrer Grumman is hosting a… well, a Ball is the closest thing to it.”

“What about it, Sir?”

“I’d like you to attend it with me.”

“Very well, Sir.”

“Riza. I want you to attend it as my fianceé. Grumman’s been harassing me about marrying his granddaughter for the longest time.”

Riza turned around. Roy was still sitting at his desk, a small ring box in his hand.

“Roy, you can’t be serious.”

“Deadly. I’ve never been more serious in my life. Marry me, Riza.”

“I can’t stay your adjutant.”

“I’m sure your grandfather will make an exception.”

“Roy…”

“Please, say yes. Say yes, Riza, and we’ll figure this out as we go. It can’t be any worse than the Promised Day, right?”

Riza chuckled. “Right.”

“Are you… saying yes?” Roy asked, more worry in his voice than Riza had ever heard.

“Yes, I am,” Riza nodded with a smile. “You’ll be the one to tell Grandfather, though. I’m not the one he’s been pestering about this.”

Roy sighed, pouting in frustration. “Yes, dear. Will that be all?”

“Yes, love. That will be all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
